


Property Chats :)

by Matlock_26th



Series: The Property: Adventures in Imaginary World [2]
Category: The Fourth Great Property of Imaginary City - An Original World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, typical property ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlock_26th/pseuds/Matlock_26th
Summary: A Property chat fic for my sister.  This is like, my first chat fic, so go easy on me.  Some characters that shouldn't or don't have phones/modern phones somehow do so that I can include them.
Series: The Property: Adventures in Imaginary World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Property-Wide Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters (in order of appearance): 
> 
> Ghost Pepper - Angry Kitty  
> King of Lies - Kokichi  
> Long Boi - Longtail  
> Chocolate - Chara  
> Sweet Potato Cow - Yamoo  
> God of Roses and Capitalism - Crazy Boat  
> Draconic :3 - Amelia  
> Wheat Thins - Wheatley  
> Snorp - Snowcloud  
> World-Wide Handsome - Jin  
> My Whole Family Thinks I'm Gay - Raincloud  
> #1 and a Laser Gun - Matlock the 1st  
> Robbie Rotten Fanboy - Hackbug

**Ghost** **Pepper**

WHO STOLE THE PRINGLES?????? 

**King of Lies**

No idea. 

**Ghost Pepper**

KOKICHI OMA I WILL PUNCH YOU IF I GO UP THERE AND FIND YOU WITH EVEN 1 OF THE 5 MISSING PRINGLE CANS!!!!!!! 

**Long Boi**

yeah, get him

**Ghost Pepper**

LONGTAIL!!!!!!! 

**Long Boi**

Oh no. 

**Chocolate**

you two really had it coming

**Sweet Potato Cow**

They only had themselves to blame!~ 

**God of Roses and Capitalism**

if you'd've been there~

**God of Roses and Capitalism**

if you'd've seen it~ 

**Sweet Potato Cow**

I betcha you would've done the same!~ 

**Draconic :3**

I betcha you would have done the same!!!

**Draconic :3**

There can only be one. 

**Ghost Pepper**

WAIT, WHERE DID THE TONGS GO??????

**Ghost Pepper**

HOLD UP 

**Dracinic :3**

run 

**Wheat Thins**

I'm at Aperture, who got yelled at? 

**Snorp**

Me!!!!!!!

**Snorp**

HELP!!!!!!!

**World-Wide Handsome**

cat got ur tong?

**Ghost Pepper**

NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!!!!!!!

**5 is Greater Than 1**

But why would you steal the tongs? 

**Snorp**

Time for crab

**My Whole Family Thinks I'm Gay**

Time for crab 

**King of Lies**

Time for crab.

**Long Boi**

time 4 crab

**Long Boi**

kokichi, let's skedaddle while angry kitty's distracted

**God of Roses and Capitalism**

time for crab

**King of Lies**

Good idea.

**Sweet Potato Cow**

Time for crab.

**Draconic :3**

Time for crab.

**#1 and a Laser Gun**

Time for crab, Matlock the 5th.

**5 is Greater than 1**

I get it, I get it. 

**5 is Greater than 1**

Time for crab....

**Robbie Rotten Fanboy**

ẗ̶̨͙͖̣̻̻̭͈͕̱̝̔̐̓̈́̋̐͆̔̈́͌͝i̸̯͔̦͆̽̔̄̑͝m̸̤͗̈́͌͂̓͆̽̇͂̌̈́͑̈́̚͝e̶̞̪͈̫̠̼͎̓͆̈́̓͌̈́͝ ̴̳̪̟̥̠͙̥̼̬̰̎̋̾̿̈́̐̑̃͝ͅf̴̔͐͛͊̇̄̂̂͗̿͘͜o̴͙̾̋̇̍̓̈́̄̌̕r̶̘̥̼̅̓̈́̔̔͂̋̈́̂͘͝ ̴̛̫̪̗̯͇̈́̀͊͒̈́̅̏̇̐̽͝͝c̸̢̛̬͚͎̣̣͚̫͓̃̈͜͝͠r̶͔̫̳̘̣̤̮̭̫͔̯͚̝̰̭̅͌͐̾͑̂͝a̸̛̩͔̫̳̫̪͋̃̂̿͒̂̿͂̽̚̚͝b̷͈̍̆̇̌̀͂̂͒͛̐͆͑̇̕͠

**5 is Greater than 1**

Yes, time for crab, i get it... 

**Snorp**

Sometimes you've just gotta do le klicket klackity

**Poetry**

But are we all really just going to ignore the fact that Hackbug learned to type in Enchantment Table?


	2. The Morse Code Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DE = From  
> CQ = Message to All)
> 
> Characters (in order of appearance): 
> 
> Unsinkable Sam - Unsinkable Kitty!  
> Olympic - Old Reliable  
> 4-0-1  
> Titanic - The Unsinkable Titanic  
> Britannic - NOT Titanic  
> Mauretania - Maurie  
> Lusitania - Lucy  
> Midway - Midway Magic  
> Gimli - I'm Sorry  
> Californian

**Unsinkable Kitty!**

So you're probably wondering why I've gathered you all here today. 

**Old Reliable**

Sam DE MKC 

How did you even get all our numbers? 

**4-0-1**

Does everyone here even have phones???

**The Unsinkable Titanic**

401 DE MGY

I don't believe so.

**NOT Titanic**

CQ DE MUC

Why are we letting Titanic call herself 'Unsinkable'?

**Unsinkable Kitty!**

Guys.

**Maurie**

MKC DE MGA 

Good morning, Lympie!

**Old Reliable**

MGA DE MKC 

Good morning. 

**Unsinkable Kitty!**

Guys, please.

**Unsinkable Kitty**

This is a group chat. 

**Lucy**

SAM DE MFA

We know. That is why we are talking to each other.

**Midway Magic**

I believe he is trying to say that we don't need to use prosigns and our call signs. 

**Unsinkable Kitty!**

YES!!!

**I'm Sorry**

Hey, what's up guys?

**Midway Magic**

Why are you 'I'm Sorry', Gimli? 

**I'm Sorry**

I was like "I'm Canadian so you know what be funny?" 

**I'm Sorry**

It was 'I'm Sorry'. 

**I'm Sorry**

That's what was funny.

**4-0-1**

Isn't that a little rude? 

**I'm Sorry**

Two words:

**Old Reliable**

Please don't.

**I'm Sorry**

I'm sorry. 

**Midway Magic**

...

**I'm Sorry**

That was bad, I'm sorry.

**I'm Sorry**

Fuck, I did it again. 

**4-0-1**

Don't change your name. I see now that it is accurate.

**Californian**

Good morning, everyone. 

**Old Reliable**

Fuck off, bitch. 

**Californian**

I'm sorry about your sister, I was asleep. 

**4-0-1**

Bitch.

**The Unsinkable Titanic**

I agree, bitch. 

**Californian**

...

<Californian has removed themselves from the chat.>

**Unsinkable Kitty!**

Bullies.


End file.
